


A Work In Progress

by Chani_Moon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I did here, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Medium Burn, Mentions of Violence, More tags to be added, Multi, Sad Im Changkyun | I.M, Violence, a/b/o dynamics, everyone loves everyone, future smut, mentions of abuse, mother hen monsta x, spoiled changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chani_Moon/pseuds/Chani_Moon
Summary: Hyunwoo had said he would visit. He never did. He left Changkyun at the shelter and never looked back once. It took years of Changkyun facing life's horrors on his own for Hyunwoo to finally step back in with promises that everything would be better.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Everyone/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 38
Kudos: 294





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here I am with another story that I hope isn't going to sit unfinished! I'll warn everyone now that I'm not used to writing in this POV style, so please bare with me if things get a little crazy.

“I honestly don’t know why you’re trying again.”

_They’re not going to want you._

“You’re going to age out soon, you know what that means.”

_You’re just gonna be sent back and end up on the streets._

“We’ll get to play with you even more when you come back this time.”

_You’re going to die here. Alone._

“That’s enough out of you, boys. Changkyun, it’s time to go.” The boy in question snapped himself out of his thoughts at the softer voice, glancing up blankly with a nod. His backpack was already hooked over his shoulder, everything he owned stuffed into the fraying canvas.”You lot run along, now. Miss Campbell is waiting for you in the kitchen for your afternoon chores.” Her tone of voice left no room for argument, and the group of boys ran off with final sneers cast in Changkyun’s direction. Only when the last of them rounded the corner, was the boy able to relax a bit, releasing a shaky breath. “Hey, it’ll be okay. This time won’t be like the last.” Her words should have been reassuring, but Changkyun could only stare down at his feet, wanting to glare at the holes in his shoes but not having the energy to.

“That’s what you said last time.” His voice was monotone and raspy from years of disuse, and if you weren’t paying attention you wouldn’t have even known he’d spoken. A heavy sigh from the woman had Changkyun sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying it before he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He bit down a little rougher on his lip, letting out his own sigh. “I’m sorry. That was rude.” The woman shook her head, smiling down at him softly as she led him through the halls he had become all too accustomed to. 

“It’s fine, Changkyun. You’ve been through hell. I’m not surprised you don’t believe me, but I’d really like for you to trust me. I know this pack personally. I placed two of them myself when they were younger than you.” This piqued the boy’s interest. He wondered if he knew any of the people in this pack he’d be going with, or if he at least recognized them. The ear atop his head twitched slightly as he glanced back up at the woman, his face still blank even as he tilted his head. “You might be too young to remember them, but it’s Hyunwoo’s pack.” This had the ears falling flat onto the boys head. 

Son Hyunwoo had been the best and worst thing to ever happen to Changkyun. He’d been just a pup, then, not even a teenager. He still spent all of his time surrounded by the teachers and older women from the shelter, who tended to dote on the younger ones. The older boys usually kept to themselves unless it was chore time, but not Hyunwoo. The older kids had a short break from chores during the pup’s play time outside, and he had come running the very second Changkyun had fallen out of a tree. The older boy had carried him all the way to the infirmary and never left his side while they reset his leg and left him to heal. They’d become attached at the hip. Any chance Changkyun got he was glued to the older boy, came to rely on him. Hyunwoo had been the only one to make an attempt to interact with him in such a long time that it was hard not to get attached. Which was why it hurt so much when Hyunwoo decided he wanted to head out on his own after his 16th birthday. Changkyun had barely been 11, far too young for a pup to leave the shelter without a stable guardian. Hyunwoo had always said that he would be back to visit, but he never had. He left Changkyun alone.

Perhaps he thought another pack would see Changkyun’s charms and take him in. He couldn’t have known that his departure would squash Changkyun’s smile so badly that no pack kept him around for longer than a month.

“I remember.” He finally whispered the words, shaking his head clear of his thoughts. If he didn’t stop, he wouldn’t be able to pull himself out of his own head, and then Hyunwoo would want to give him back, too. “Does he know it’s me?” He couldn’t stop the question when it popped up, the slightest hint of worry bleeding into his voice. 

The woman’s expression softened further, and she gave his shoulder a squeeze before pulling him closer. “Of course he does, Changkyun. He always said that he was going to come back for you.”

“He also said he would visit.” Changkyun forced his voice back to its neutral tone, afraid that if he didn’t, he would either cry or scream.

“Changkyun.” The woman’s voice was a little more harsh as she stopped them near the front doors. Instead of pushing him through she moved to stand in front of him, dropping down to her knees. One hand clutched both of Changkyun’s, while her free hand traced a healing bruise beneath his eye. “I’m not going to give any excuses to try and make you feel better, but this is only going to work if _you_ want it to. I know you don’t blame him for anything that’s happened to you, and I’m so proud of you for that, but horrible things _did_ happen. You’ve bounced back each and every time, because I know somewhere you’ve been holding out hope. Well that time has finally come, and I just want you _happy_. You deserve this, Changkyun.” He doesn’t know why it made the tear slide down his cheek, but the next thing he knew he was wrapped in the woman’s comforting arms as she stroked her hands over his ears. “You don’t have to visit, but I want you to write, okay? And maybe call sometimes?” Changkyun nodded against her shoulder, giving his own weak hug in return.

He knew that had she been allowed, he would be in Miss Days’ pack. Hell, she’d once said that she would outright adopt him if she could, but the caretakers were not allowed to take anyone in from the shelter for personal reasons. He knew that. “Of course I will.” Maybe he would even visit, if Hyunwoo and his pack let him. He only hoped that the next time he and Miss Days saw each other, it wouldn’t be because he was once again unwanted.

“There’s my boy.” WIth a gentle press of her lips to the top of his head she pulled away, hands still on Changkyun’s shoulders for a brief moment before she turned around. “Come on, then. Your new pack is waiting for you.” With a determined nod and sharp intake of breath Changkyun followed her out the doors. He didn’t care about his messed up face or the tear streaks, only keeping his head held high to please the caretaker. “Hyunwoo! Loot at you! All grown up!” Changkyun found himself disappointed in himself as his head lowered the second Miss Day walked away. The tiny voice in his head telling him he was doing well. He’d already learned his lesson about looking an Alpha in the eyes or their general direction. He found himself tuning back into the conversation as soon as his name was mentioned. “Yes, yes. He’s right-” The woman’s voice got cut off, and Changkyun found himself being pulled into strong arms. He was proud, though, when he didn’t wince at the discomfort in his ribs. “There.” 

“Kyun-ah.” The voice muffled by his ears hadn’t changed a lick in the nine years they’d been apart, and it sent off a rush of emotion coursing through his veins before he promptly shut it down. 

“Hello.” He managed to croak the words out, his voice box already complaining about the frequent use for the day. Finally the arms were removed, only to be replaced by hands on his shoulders. He still couldn’t bring himself to look up.

“Hyunwoo-hyung?!” The excited shouts had Changkyun tensing, and he cursed internally since Hyunwoo would have most definitely felt it beneath his hands before he pulled them away.

Changkyun only saw the hoard of feet as Hyunwoo was surrounded, excited greetings being passed around as he stood to the side, hands tightening around his backpack strap. He was perfectly content waiting patiently from Hyunwoo to be finished, until he felt a familiar warmth at his back. “Isn’t this just _precious_.” The sneer in his ear had Changkyun tensing even further, trying to curl in on himself. “Hyunwoo hyung came back for his little shadow. Too bad he doesn’t know about all of the times you fucked up. Maybe someone should tell him, save him the grief of having to keep you in his home until he brings you back.” Changkyun’s eyes close against the onslaught of words, pouring all of his focus into keeping his breathing calm and tears at bay. “You’ll be back, and I’ll get to play with you all over again, and it will be just like new.” This time the words were paired with a hand roughly gripping his backside. There was no stopping the fearful whimper that slipped from his throat, or the rapid thump of his heartbeat from the action.

“Minki! Look how tall you got!” Changkyun’s eyes snapped open as Hyunwoo’s voice got closer, but he kept his head pointed towards his shoes. Surprisingly, there were no further greetings to the boy behind him as Hyunwoo placed a gentle hand onto Changkyun’s shoulder. “Hey, pup. Are you ready to go?” Changkyun’s response was a barely there nod, and that apparently wasn’t good enough for Hyunwoo. The older man used a finger from his free hand to lift under Changyun’s chin. The pup had no choice but to finally look up into the face of the other male, and he watched a myriad of emotions cross his eyes. There were no words as a finger gently brushed the healing split in his lip, but Hyunwoo’s eyes quickly closed off, his mouth setting into a thin line. “Come on. We need to get back before Kihyun finishes dinner, or he’ll nag us to death.” Another nod from Changkyun, and Hyunwoo took that as a sign to grab the pup’s hand, leading him towards the van parked in front of the building. With his eyes on the ground, Changkyun missed the harsh look Hyunwoo threw back in Minki’s direction.

“Alright, so I’ll follow you in the company car.” Changkyun’s head snapped up, worry filling his eyes for a brief moment before he schooled his expression. “I won’t go into details, or say anything that will make you uncomfortable, but I need to go over your file with the pack.” Knowing it was standard procedure, the boy nodded, his teeth returning to his bottom lip to worry at the healing mark there. “Go on. I’ll be right behind you.” With a quick nod Changkyun slid himself into the backseat of the van, keeping his eyes down as he buckled himself into a seat.

“Changkyun, this is Minhyuk, one of my Beta’s.” With his peripherals he could see the blonde in the passenger seat turn to wave, and Changkyun gave a respectful bow of his head. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” His words once again came out croaked, and he cleared his throat before returning his focus to his shoes to control the flush of his cheeks.

“It’s an hour drive, so go ahead and get some rest, Kyun-ah.” Knowing an out when he saw one, Changkyun gratefully wiggled in the seat until he was comfortable, and tilted his head against the seat rest. With his eyes closed, he didn’t care if the men in the front seat could see the bruises and scarring on his face, and he could forget that his childhood hero was about to hear every horrible thing he’d ever done since he was left behind. With his eyes closed and ears tuned to the quiet murmurs in the front seat, he could almost forget that he was alone.

Changkyun hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until he jolted at the van door being opened. His eyes went wide, landing on the blonde from the front seat, Minhyuk, who was reaching over, probably to wake him up. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. We’re here.” Changkyun nodded, stretching slightly while ignoring the open worry on the other male’s face at the exposed skin of his stomach. “Are your other bags in Miss Days’ car?” Changkyun shook his head, snagging up his backpack before the blonde could get to it. He just wanted to get inside. He couldn’t take the open emotions flitting across Minhyuk’s face. “Come on, then. I’ll introduce you to the others while Hyunwoo waits out here. We lost Miss Days coming off of the highway.” Another nod was his reply, since Changkyun couldn’t trust his voice at the moment.

The pup’s head remained lowered as he followed Minhyuk up the front steps to the house, trying his hardest not to flinch when Hyunwoo patted his head on the way by. “We warned everyone that you’re a little shy, so they’re not going to be too crazy, but can you tell me if you’re feeling overwhelmed, please?” Changkyun couldn’t hide his shock as he finally looked up at Minhyuk’s face, even knowing the potential consequences. The older male looked almost nervous, and Changkyun found that he hated it.

“Promise.” He croaked, and Minhyuk’s face softened before hesitantly reaching out to pat his head. When Changkyun didn’t flinch away, he put a little more pressure into the gesture with a small smile.

“Don’t push yourself, okay? If you need, we can grab you a notepad.” The pup’s head was spinning. No one had ever taken him into such consideration before. Of course, he also had the feeling that this pack didn’t just want him for a breeder like the others had. Not with Hyunwoo at the helm.

“Is this the famous Changkyun?” A new voice had the pup’s head tilting down again, and Minhyuk moved his hand to his shoulder.

“Hey.” When Changkyun looked up, Minhyuk was on a knee so they could look each other in the eye. “You don’t need to be afraid with us, okay? I promise no one is going to be mad if you look at us. If anything, it will help us know if you get too uncomfortable.” His voice was gentle, and something about it made tears well in Changkyun’s eyes, but he blinked them back with a solid nod. “This is Kihyun. He’s kind of like our pack mother.” He snickered at his own words, and Kihyun whacked him playfully on the back of his head.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Changkyun.” The pup in question gave a respectful nod as he turned towards the new male, forcing himself to look up. He knew the moment Kihyun took in his bruising because he took a quick step forward before stopping himself. “Oh, sweetheart.” The term of endearment and tone of voice had Changkyun sucking in a breath as Kihyun approached further. He held out a hand, question in his eyes, and Changkyun made the move. He stepped into the touch, rubbing his ears against the hand, which made Kihyun’s grin grow. “Come on, let’s get you settled at the table, hm? Wonnie and Honey are in there, very excited to meet you as well.” Changkyun nodded, allowing the male to wrap an arm around his shoulder to lead him to the kitchen. “Boys, this is Changkyun. Changkyun, this is Hyungwon and Jooheon.” Changkyun once again gave his bows, remembering his manners even if he did want to run and hide. 

Contrary to what Kihyun had said, both boys only gave quiet greetings, obviously not wanting to spook him. “We’re going to wait until Hyung comes in to start eating, is that okay with you?” While his stomach protested, Changkyun gave a nod. He was used to waiting for food. It was sad, but he was rather proud of how long he could go without eating.

“Go ahead and get the plates ready, Ki.” Hyunwoo’s voice had him tensing, because he knew what that meant. Even as a plate of delicious smelling chicken and pasta was placed in front of him, he couldn’t move. Soon, they would all know.

A familiar, comforting hand on his shoulder allowed him to relax the slightest bit. Knowing Miss Days would be right by his side as they found out made him feel a little better about the situation. “Hello, boys. I’m Melissa Days, and I just want to start by thanking you for offering to care for my boy.” Her gentle hands moved over his ears, and Changkyun leaned into the touch, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. “As we discussed, Kyunnie’s time with us hasn’t been that easy. He’s been through three abusive packs, and had some problems with the other boys at the shelter.” Even amidst the choir of them, Changkyun could pick out Hyunwoo’s gasp, and he squeezed his eyes closed. The last thing he’d wanted to do was make Hyunwoo look at him differently. A soft hand on his own had him giving a subtle sniff, relaxing further when he realized it was Kihyun trying to give him comfort. 

“I’m sure he wants to be able to share details when he’s ready, but...Mel...What happened?” The tone of Hyunwoo’s voice had him choking in a breath, and Changkyun found himself gripping at Kihyun’s fingers.

“I don’t want to ruin your dinner, boys.” She was trying to save Changkyun a panic attack, and he knew it, but no one else did, and he could just imagine the stern looks from the pack members. “Two of the packs smacked him around because he was the smallest. They both brought him back to the shelter because he wasn’t _up to their standards_.” Hyunwoo’s sharp growl caused Changkyun to shiver. “After the first time, Changkyun stopped talking, and the second pack saw that as weakness, which they apparently couldn’t tolerate.” This time it was Miss Days doing the growling. “The third-” She cut herself off with a harsh breath, and Changkyun tensed for the bomb to drop. “They falsified their paperwork and took him as a breeder.” This time a hand slammed down onto the table and Changkyun visibly flinched, curling into himself. Kihyun’s hand clutched his tighter, his thumb rubbing whatever flesh it could touch to calm the pup down. “Hey, hey. It’s alright, Kyunnie.” Melissa tried to smooth a hand over his hair, but the action just made him panic further. 

“I’m sorry.” He gasped out, yanking his hand from Kihyun’s as he practically threw himself from his chair and raced for the door. As soon as the cold air hit his face the sobs started, and he couldn’t stop them even as they stole his breath and he fell to his knees.

“Changkyun. Kyunnie listen to me.” Melissa was back at his side, and this time he slumped into her arms while she rubbed circles into his back.

“We should go home now. They won’t want me, now. I’m dirty.” His words were jumbled through the gasps and sobs, but the woman heard him, and just clung to him tighter.

“No, Kyunnie, no. You know that’s not true. Hyunwoo spent all of these years saving up and building you the perfect pack. He’s not going to turn you away for things out of your control. You didn’t ask that pack to use you, nor the others to hurt you. It’s not your fault, Changkyun.” And though he’d heard those very words hundreds of times, they still made him sob. Melissa always knew exactly how he was feeling, and which thoughts were rearing their heads. “Now breathe with me, okay?” After a few moments Changkyun’s breathing had calmed, but his sobs hadn’t, and they just came harder when the front door opened. “Be gentle with him, please.”

“Of course.” Hyunwoo’s voice sounded wrecked, like he had been the one sobbing instead of Changkyun. “Hey, Kyun-ah. Can you look at me please?” It was difficult, his body having barely any strength left after his panic attack, but his eyes blinked open. His vision was blurry from the flowing tears, but he saw that Hyunwoo’s cheeks were red, and his eyes were also glassy. “I’m so sorry I didn’t come for you sooner.” That was all Changkyun needed to move from Melissa’s arms. He crawled into Hyunwoo’s lap without hesitation, clinging to his shirt like he had when he’d broken his leg as a child. “I’m not letting you go, now. We will spend every day making sure you know you belong. You’re meant to be here, with us. You’ve always been my pack, and that won’t ever change.” Even though he wanted to cry more, the Alpha’s words calmed him further, and Changkyun found himself nuzzling into Hyunwoo’s neck.

“Go. Get him settled. It always takes a while from him to come down after an attack. I left his file with Kihyun, and know that you can call me at any time.” Changkyun couldn’t even wave goodbye as Melissa ruffled his hair for a final time.

“We have a room set up for you.” Hyunwoo spoke as he slowly stood, shifting Changkyun to get a better hold on him. Without even saying anything Changkyun shook his head, and Hyunwoo nuzzled against his ears. “Whose room do you want tonight, then?” Changkyun was able to croak out an _eomma_ , which had Hyunwoo laughing as he moved them back into the house. “Ki, is it alright if I settle Kyun in your room for a while?” 

“Of course, you don’t even need to ask.” Kihyun’s voice grew closer, and after a brief moment he felt fingers stroking at his ears. A deep grumble of content came from his chest as he nuzzled into it. He could hate himself for the show of emotions all he wanted when he was back to his senses. “Would you like me to stay with you? The others can take care of the kitchen for a night.” Changkyun gave a weak nod of his head, and Hyunwoo began moving to one of the first floor bedrooms. 

“I’ll check on you in a while, okay?” Hyunwoo set Changkyun onto a plush bed covered in blue sheets, hands stroking his ears until he got a nod from the younger male. All the while Kihyun was rushing around in his closet before coming out with a large hoodie. “Get some rest.”

Kihyun only approached when Hyunwoo left, in case it sent Changkyun into another panic. “Here. This has some of our scents on it, it may help.” Changkyun nodded again before forcing his arms to work. When they didn’t, he huffed, and Kihyun gave him a soft smile. “Is it alright if I help?” For once, the thought of someone seeing his bare chest didn’t bother Changkyun. He was too tired and sore to care, so he nodded. Kihyun worked silently, only sucking in a breath when all of the buttons of the dress shirt were undone, revealing marred skin. “Oh, sweetheart.” He whispered again, and Changkyun’s breath wavered. Hesitant fingers reached out, tracing over the dark bruising around the pup’s ribs. “She didn’t know about these, did she? They’re fresh.” Changkyun only shook his head, wishing his throat didn’t hurt so much.

“This morning.” He managed to get out, and Kihyun’s lips turned into a frown.

“Those boys Miss Days mentioned?” A nod. “It will hurt, but I need to set them, sweetheart.” Not giving any sort of response, Changkyun shifted so he was laying on his back, the bruising aimed towards Kihyun. “Take a deep breath for me, okay?.” Changkyun did as he was told, only letting out a soft whimper when Kihyun shoved his ribs back into place. “There. You did so well.” The older male cooed as he helped Changkyun sit up long enough to fit the hoodie over his head. Even sitting down the hem nearly reached his knees. Without prompt, Changkyun laid himself back down, making sure to leave room for Kihyun. The older boy took an extra minute to remove his own button down, leaving him in a plain white t-shirt, before settling in next to the pup. “Come over here, I’ll keep you safe while you rest.”

And Changkyun did, snuggling up against Kihyun’s side while the older male’s arm wrapped around his middle. As his eyes closed, the scent of Kihyun and the others filled his nose, and he went to sleep without fear for the first time in years.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute filler fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter! This one is a little shorter, but I thought I'd give you guys a little bit of fluff before I started getting into the angsty bits!

The first thing Changkyun did when he woke was panic, not remembering where he was until Kihyun’s scent hit him. The moment it flooded his nose his breathing calmed, and the pup was able to settle back down into the sheets. He took a quick moment to steady his breathing before glancing over to the alarm clock on the bedside table. He’d been out for a solid two hours. It was no wonder Kihyun had slipped away. With a shake of his head Changkyun sighed, stretching out his limbs. He tried to ignore the soreness of his ribs, but whimpered anyways when they pulled too much. Another shake of his head had the pup rising from the bed, tugging at the hem of his borrowed hoodie. 

“That’s why he’s stuck in his beta-shift. So please try not to mention it to him. We want him to be comfortable here, and he can’t do that if we’re constantly bringing up his past trauma. If he speaks to you about it, then fine, but don’t go bugging him for answers.” Changkyun’s ears twitched at the voices flowing from under the door, and he paused with his hand on the door knob. They were talking about him. Of course they were. At least it didn’t sound like how they were going to give him the news that they couldn’t keep him. He didn’t know if he could handle that just yet, not when he’d already received so much more kindness than he had since his childhood.

When he finally gained the courage to crack open the door, Kihyun’s eyes met his from the living room. “There you are, sleepy head. Feel better now?” Changkyun felt his cheeks flare before he could school his features, so he just tilted his head down with a nod and shuffled out of the bedroom. He didn’t go very far, not knowing exactly what he should be doing. He hadn’t even been given a chore list or anything. 

“Should I start working on the dishes?” His voice was raspy, but at least it didn’t hurt as much as earlier. Every other male in the room seemed shocked by it, but more so the implication of his words.

“Of course not. Jooheon took care of those, it was his day for them.” Kihyun shifted in the large arm chair he was occupying, patting the free space he’d made for the pup. Uncertain, Changkyun made his way over, but instead of sharing the chair as Kihyun intended, he plopped onto the floor by his legs. “None of that, sweetheart. That’s not where you belong.” Kihyun cooed the words at him before scooping beneath Changkyun’s arms, lifting him into the chair with ease. The pup’s cheeks grew darker at the movement, since he was half sitting on Kihyun’s lap, but when the elder began rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders with his thumb, Changkyun began to relax. “We can talk about chores in a few days, after you’ve gotten used to being in the house with all of us, okay?” Wanting to protest but not knowing how, Changkyun bit down on his lower lip, nodding his head as he stared at his lap. 

“We were thinking of watching a movie, do you have any suggestions?” Hyunwoo’s question had shame rising to his cheeks, and he shook his head again.

“I didn’t watch many movies. No time.” He coughed at the end of his words, and Kihyun’s thumb moved to the back of his neck, trying to soothe the sore muscles from the outside.

“Here. Use this.” Minhyuk popped up by his side with a small notepad and a pen, placing the items gently on Changkyun’s lap. He was so surprised he couldn’t even smile, but he did quickly scribble something down, holding it for Kihyun to see.

“Minki and Junho liked to take my free hours. I spent most of my time helping with the pups or in the kitchens.” Kihyun vocalized Changkyun’s words, and held him tightly with his free hand when Hyunwoo growled.

“That little shit has always been a problem, but he should have known better than to touch you.” It seemed that Hyunwoo had finally reached his limit, and Changkyun scooted closer to Kihyun, his wrist moving rapidly.

“No one could stop him after lights out. Oh sweetheart.” Kihyun’s voice hitched, and Changkyun found his head being moved to the older male’s shoulder, where he greedily drank in his comforting scent. 

“I’m so fucking sorry, Kyun.” Hyunwoo’s voice was closer, and Changkyun was shocked to see him kneeling by the chair, an emotion Changkyun knew all too well floating in his eyes. Hyunwoo hated himself for leaving the pup behind. “If I’d have come back sooner- I should’ve protected you.” Changkyun shook his head, scribbling once more, this time holding the notepad out for Hyunwoo’s eyes.

 _You were just a kid. You couldn’t have carted me everywhere. I don’t blame you, hyung. I never did._

He knew the moment Hyunwoo finished reading, because the wall of muscle promptly burst into tears, shocking everyone into silence. No one moved until Changkyun shifted on Kihyun’s lap, sitting up so he could wrap his arms around Hyunwoo’s shoulders, squeezing as tight as he could. “I’m here now. You came for me.” He wheezed out the words near Hyunwoo’s ear, and the elder’s arms came up around him. Without warning he lifted the pup from the chair, pulling him onto his lap so he could squeeze him more easily without fear of hurting him.

“You are, and I promise you’re not going anywhere else. I could never let you go again.” A shiver ran down Changkyun’s spine at the words, but he couldn’t say anything else. Instead, he squeezed his arms more firmly around his hyung’s shoulders, just letting the older male cry into his borrowed hoodie.

No one else moved the entire time, not until Changkyun’s stomach made a poorly timed, and very obnoxious, growl. “I’ll go warm up your plate. Even if you don’t feel well you need to try to eat at least a little bit, okay?” Even though he couldn’t see Kihyun, Changkyun nodded at the male, and as soon as he was gone Hyunwoo stood. It lasted only a moment before he plopped them down in the previously occupied arm chair, Hyunwoo rocking them slowly with a hand rubbing circles into Changkyun’s back. 

“If you keep that up he’ll fall asleep without eating, hyung.” Kihyun called out from the kitchen, and Changkyun felt the older male beneath him chuckle before pulling away slightly.

“I promise we’ll start getting you caught up tomorrow. For tonight, I just want to spoil you a bit, is that okay?” Changkyun nodded his agreement. Here, with his hyung, he could allow himself a single day of emotion before the other shoe dropped. “And I’m sure the pups wouldn’t object to a cuddle puddle.”

“I promise we won’t squeeze too hard! We don’t want to hurt your ribs!” He recognized the voice as Jooheon’s, and it was confirmed by the boy's hopeful face when he turned to look. 

“O-Okay.” He whispered in response, causing Jooheon and Hyungwon to grin at each other from the couch.

“Only he after he eats, boys.” Kihyun scolded as he brought out a tray table, setting it in front of the arm chair before running back for a reheated plate of pasta, and a glass of pop. “This should help your throat a little bit. Soon we’ll take you to see what treatments you can get, okay?” Changkyun tensed for half a second before nodding. Even though he hated doctors, he was more afraid of the reactions he would get. Changkyun was fully aware that he would have to explain why his throat never properly healed.

After the table was set for him, Changkyun didn’t have to lift a finger. Apparently, Hyunwoo spoiling him meant the older male was going to feed him, since his fork was snatched up and held out with a fool scoop of pasta. At first, his lips pursed, but he found he couldn’t resist when the smell of the pasta hit his nose. One of his ears twitched in interest as he opened his mouth, eagerly waiting for a taste. Hyunwoo had shifted so he could make sure that food was actually going into Changkyun’s mouth, and as his lips closed around the fork, the room froze. At the first taste a deep rumble began in Changkyun’s chest, shifting into a satisfied moan as he chewed. He missed the way the pair on the couch stiffened at the sound, nor did he feel Hyunwoo’s arm tighten around him slightly. It had been so long since he’d tasted food this good. Hell, since he’d tasted food still _warm_. With the other boys always taking his hours, Changkyun usually ended up eating last, if any food was left for him at all.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Minhyuk’s voice snapped him back into reality. The older male was still kneeling by the side of the chair, but reached out to brush a tear from under Changkyun’s eye. He hadn’t even realized they had gotten watery. 

Changkyun made sure to swallow his mouthful before taking a deep breath. He wanted to try his best, here. “It’s really good.” He kept it simple, hoping he could convey exactly why he was feeling emotional, even without going into detail.

“Oh sweetheart.” Kihyun seemed to pick up on it, as he rounded the other side of the chair, also kneeling. “You don’t ever have to worry about food here, okay? Any time you’re hungry you tell someone, and we’ll get you fixed right up.” He didn’t want to cry again, it took too much energy, but a few more tears tracked down as he nodded at Kihyun. Hyunwoo’s arm was still a solid comfort around his waist, grounding him and keeping him out of his thoughts. Minhyuk reached around, still wiping up his tears, and Changkyun finally let himself smile just a little bit.

“It will take time.” He finally whispered the words, letting them know he couldn’t just change his habits within a few hours, and every male in the room nodded.

“We know, but we’re going to work with you, okay? Every day. Every little thing. I told you before, you belong here and we’ll make sure you know it.” Hyunwoo’s chest rumbled under his back, and Changkyun found himself nodding again before another scoop of pasta was held up for him. “Min, go ahead and pick the movie while Kyun finishes his food.” The blonde nodded, crawling over to the large entertainment system across the room.

Even though it had only been a few bites, Changkyun’s stomach began to turn. It was more likely from the onslaught of emotions he hadn’t allowed himself to feel in a handful of years, than him actually being full. He would try his best, though, which was why he opened his mouth for another bite. His ears were traitors, however, flattening to his head at the prospect of having to eat more. “Don’t push yourself, sweetheart. We can always try again in a while. You’ve been through a lot.” Kihyun’s motherly voice had his mouth closing, flush deep on his cheeks as he nodded, before scrubbing at his eyes. 

“Do you want to sit on the couch with the pups? Or should Minhyuk set up a nest on the floor?” Changkyun froze with the choice. He hadn’t been given his own choices in so long, he wasn’t sure if he could actually answer. 

“I’ll go get the blankets and lay out a nest, anyways. Just in case.” Changkyun chanced a smile up at the blonde, who’s cheeks turned red before he ran towards the hallway closet.

“Go on then, Kyun. They won’t bite, I promise.” With a shaky nod Changkyun rose from Hyunwoo’s lap, the task easier since Kihyun had already grabbed up the tray table to take it back to the kitchen. 

Thankfully, both Hyungwon and Jooheon held themselves together as Changkyun approached them. They even scooted over so he could sit in the middle of them. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I know puppy piles always make me feel better.” Jooheon’s smile was soft, and Changkyun found himself nodding as he lowered himself to the couch. That was apparently their permission to strike. Jooheon wiggled so his back was against the arm of the couch, pulling Changkyun to rest against his chest, while Hyungwon pulled the pup’s feet into his lap. The younger boy tensed slightly as he was manhandled, but when his mind realized the two wolves meant no harm, his body followed and relaxed. He tried to keep his ears flat, since his head was shuffled up under Jooheon’s chin, but the other boy just chuckled, lifting a hand to pet them. “Don’t worry about them, okay? Minhyuk hyung prefers his beta-shift, and he constantly sticks his ears up my nose, so I really don’t mind.” Once again he got a nod from Changkyun, who snuggled more firmly against Jooheon’s chest.

“Do you want a blanket?” Hyungwon spoke from the end of the couch, his hands absently stroking over Changkyun’s legs. The pup shook his head, knowing that wolves gave off too much heat to need a blanket. “Alright. Make sure you tell someone if you get cold.” He got a nod from Changkyun, who actually wasn’t freaking out with someone else’s hands on him. 

On the floor next to the couch, Minhyuk had finally finished setting up a nest of blankets and pillows, which he promptly snuggled into. With his back resting against the couch, he placed his head on Changkyun’s arm, a pleased rumble escaping when Jooheon used his free hand to run through his hair.

Changkyun wasn’t really sure what to do at that point. At the shelter he was always on the go. Always doing _something_. Free time had become a foreign concept, but he found that he rather liked this. He liked just laying in silence, lulled by the surrounding heartbeats and smells slowly starting to become familiar.

“Hey, sweetheart. It’s time for bed.” Changkyun’s eyes blinked open, confused until he realized he’d fallen asleep right after Hyungwon started massaging the muscles in his legs. Kihyun hovered over him, a gentle smile on his face as he looked over the pup. The sound of Kihyun’s voice had Jooheon stirring beneath Changkyun, an annoyed groan escaping as he turned his head away. “Where would you like to sleep tonight? I can take you up to your room, you could share, or you can sleep in the nest.” Changkyun worried his bottom lip between his teeth at the sudden choice. He was rather comfortable resting against the older wolves, and he didn’t want to bother anyone with having to move him.

“Nest.” He croaked out, already wiggling his way off of Jooheon and onto the floor. Minhyuk was still there, though he was curled up around one of the pillows, one leg kicking slightly in his sleep. Changkyun watched Kihyun smile down at him before he began waking the other two, coaxing them down to the nest as well.

As soon as Changkyn was settled an arm wrapped around his waist. His head whipped to the side, relaxing when he saw Minhyuk peeking at him nervously. Changkyun tried his best to smile, but when that didn’t work he just shifted closer so Minhyuk didn’t have to stretch his arm so much. While those two were getting settled, Jooheon practically threw himself down onto the floor, curling around Changkyun’s other side. Hyungwon was more graceful, sliding himself down to fit himself around Jooheon. After a quick pat of Changkyun’s head, Hyungwon pressed a kiss to Jooheon’s temple, and Changkyun felt his cheeks flush. He quickly hid his face in Minhyuk’s chest, who gave a sleepy chuckle and pressed his own kiss to one of Changkyun’s ears. “Sleep well, pup.”

Surrounded by the warmth and smell of the other wolves, Changkyun was sure he would.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised the start of angst, soon, but apparently this is destined to be super fluffy until the angst drops. Also, this chapter is slightly longer due to the wait you guys have had to endure! So I hope you enjoy :3

The first thing Changkyun felt when he woke was _warm_. Far too warm. A low whine left his throat as he wiggled, trying to get away from the warmth, only to find that nothing was hindering him. He was no longer snuggled between the three older wolves. Instead, he had ended back up in Kihyun’s bed, wrapped up tightly in a burrito of the elder’s blankets. “Hey, Kyun.” His whimper had Hyunwoo’s head snapping up from the edge of the bed, where he’d fallen asleep apparently watching over the boy. “How are you feeling?” The soft, worried tone of Hyunwoo’s voice had the pup whimpering again before once more trying to free himself from the blankets.

“Warm.” He croaked out the words, and Hyunwoo’s smile fell further.

“I know, Kyun, but you have to keep the blankets on. You have a fever, and this is the best way to calm it down.” Changkyun paused his movements at the words. It made sense. The last time he’d had a panic attack he’d been sick in bed for days afterwards, it was normal even though the shelter doctors didn’t know _why_ it happened. He could only hope that wasn’t the case. He was already a burden on the older wolves, and having to take care of him through a fever would just irritate them. “Don’t do that. Don’t shy away from me.” The hurt tone in Hyunwoo’s voice made Changkyun realize that he’d burrowed deeper into the blankets while in his own head, and he made a valiant effort to pop his head back out. “That’s better.” The elder whispered as he ran a hand through Changkyun’s damp bangs, a small smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry.” Changkyun whispered his own words, lowering his eyes until Hyunwoo used a finger to tilt his chin up.

“Don’t. Never apologize for not feeling well. You’re not a burden, Kyun-ah.” The pup’s eyes went wide, shocked that the elder could read him so well after all this time. “We _want_ to take care of you. We _want_ you to be able to rely on us, and come to us when you need to. You’re not alone anymore.” Hyunwoo’s voice was growing watery, and it made Changkyun whimper. “I couldn’t be there for you in the past, but I’m here for you now. So please don’t hide from me.” His hand had moved from Changkyun’s bangs, to his cheek, causing the younger’s cheeks to grow even warmer as Hyunwoo’s thumb stroked the flesh tenderly. “The kids have been waiting for you to wake up so they can baby you. Are you up for that?”

Changkyun shouldn’t have nodded. As soon as Hyunwoo opened Kihyun’s door the room was full. Kihyun, himself, was grumbling about having a nest for a reason, but one look at the sick pup in his bed had him going quiet, only able to smile. Jooheon and Hyungwon had crawled right into the bed, smothering him in cuddles while Minhyuk dabbed at his forehead with a cool cloth. It felt nice to be taken care of. Usually it was Changkyun rushing around the pups at the shelter when one of them felt under the weather. Being on the receiving end was a welcomed change he never thought would come.

He wasn’t sure how long the pack babied him before he finally felt okay enough to move, but the second he did he tugged lightly on Jooheon’s arm. “Nest?” He already felt bad that they were losing sleep because of him, but he’d also taken over Kihyun’s room.

“Do you want the one in the living room? We have an actual room upstairs that we use as a nest, too, if you’d rather go there.” Not trusting his voice just yet, Changkyun pointed in the general direction of the living room. He didn’t want anyone to have to trudge up and down the stairs if something was needed. “Alright, is it okay if I pick you up?” Changkyun would have laughed if he thought he still could. He wasn’t quite sure how the small wolf was going to carry him, until he scooped Changkyun with ease with a nod of confirmation.

He was still too weak to hold on, but Jooheon held him firmly as he carried the pup to the nest on the floor. More pillows were quickly added, and Kihyun carried out a couple more blankets from his own bed. In an instant Changkyun was once again wrapped in a blanket, though this time he was pulled against Jooheon’s chest while Hyungwon and Minhyuk snuggled up next to them. Minhyuk even wiggled his hands under the blanket to clasp at Changkyun’s hand, just so the pup remembered that he wasn’t alone. The two oldest members took turns laying on the couch to watch over the younger wolves while the other ran for cold cloth’s or water for the pup.

Changkyun spent the rest of the night in a haze, only coming back to his full senses when the sun began peeking through the windows. Kihyun was already rummaging around in the kitchen, while Changkyun remained surrounded by snores. Sometime in the night Minhyuk had taken over cuddle duty, and currently had a vice grip around the pup. “Hey, good morning. Feeling better?” Changkyun nodded up at Kihyun with a yawn before he made an attempt to wiggle away from Minhyuk. The elder only held tighter, grumbling in his sleep at the effort. The pup winced, the grip slightly too tight on his injured ribs, and Kihyun made his way over to help. He began whispering in Minhyuk’s ear while stroking a hand over his hair, and ever so slowly the hold released, allowing Changkyun to slip free and stand. He stretched his arms over his head, trying to ignore the pain before he followed Kihyun into the kitchen. “I like to make sure that lunches are already prepared on the days I have to work. If I don’t, no one would remember to eat.” He chuckled at his own words, but Changkyun just nodded, waiting for instructions.

“Work?” He finally piped up after Kihyun had given him carrots to peel and slice, confident that his vocal chords had enough rest. 

“I’m a teacher.” Kihyun smiled at the pup over his shoulder for a moment before he returned to frying rice over the stove. “Kindergarten.” He continued, and Changkyun was actually surprised. Kihyun didn’t seem like the type to work with children. Sure, he had that motherly aura around him, but he’d pegged the elder as someone who didn’t deal with kids. “I can take you one day, if you want. It’s a privately owned school, so they don’t mind when I bring one of the others along once in a while.” Changkyun felt his cheeks flaming again, surprised by the notion of someone caring enough to take him to work with them.

“Maybe.” He finally whispered before standing, bringing Kihyun the bowl of chopped veggies for the stir fry. “Everyone else?” He managed to ask, proud that his voice still hadn’t cracked yet. 

“Minhyuk works with me, but in the daycare for the younger pups. Hyunwoo works in a gym he bought with one of our former pack members, and the pups are in school right now.” Changkyun’s ear twitched in interest at the mention of a former pack member. Miss Days had mentioned that she’d placed _two_ boys into the same pack, but so far Changkyun only recognized Hyunwoo, and he was sure the others would say something if they _grew up together_. He said nothing, though, figuring that was something best left for a later conversation.

“You need rice put in the cooker, Ki?” Changkyun startled at Hyunwoo’s voice, but neither wolf commented on it. Hyunwoo only stepped up to Changkyun’s side, giving it a gentle squeeze before moving over to the rice cooker after Kihyun gave his confirmation. “I’m glad to see you looking better, Kyun.” Changkyun’s ears flattened on top of his head, his tail twitching in discomfort where it was wrapped around his leg beneath his ratty jeans.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered the word as he moved back to the table, where Kihyun had laid out the ingredients for kimbap. That was something Changkyun was confident in, so he didn’t mind making a bunch of them.

“Hey. Don’t be sorry. You got a fever, so what? You’re better and not in pain anymore, sweetheart. That’s all that matters.” Changkyun’s cheeks flushed at Kihyun’s words, and he instantly put his head down to begin working on the food.

“Ki’s right, Kyun. Don’t apologize for something you have no control over. Even us wolves get sick from time to time. Don’t let that fetishist human bullshit tell you otherwise.” The statement would have been more effective, had Kihyun not scolded Hyunwoo for his language, but Changkyun still heard him loud and clear. 

“Hyung, go wake the kids up so they can get ready.” Hyunwoo gave an affirming grunt before he moved to the living room, and Changkyun busied himself with rolling kimbap after kimbap. He knew how wolves ate, he’d been cooking for them his entire life, so he didn’t want to skimp out, even with Kihyun’s full meal being prepared.

When he had a decent sized pile Changkyun rose from the table, approaching Kihyun to tug on his sleeve. The older wolf paused in stirring his rice, giving Changkyun his full attention. “Enough?” The pup pointed to the plate he’d piled, and tried his best not to preen when Kihyun beamed down at him.

“That’s perfect, sweetheart. Thank you so much. Everyone’s lunch boxes and bags are already on the counter, if you want to get them all sorted out while I finish up breakfast?” Changkyun was eager to please as he rushed off to his task, almost smiling as he made sure the other wolves would have plenty to eat. “Don’t forget to leave some for yourself, Changkyun-ah. You need to eat too.” Changkyun’s cheeks flushed as he looked down. He’d figured he would make himself something when the time came, instead of wasting the other’s lunch. Kihyun seemed to sense the boys’ hesitation as he turned off the stove and removed the pan from the burner. With a gentle smile on his face he moved to the counter, reaching around in the cupboard beneath it before he stood. Without a word he placed another lunch set in front of Changkyun. One with his name on it. The softest gasp fell from the pup’s lips, and Kihyun wrapped him up in a tight hug.

“We were going to wait until after breakfast to ask, but we’d like you to come with one of us today, at least until Hyungeon gets out of class. He always gets out early so he can bring you home so you don’t get too overwhelmed.” Changkyun was still at a loss for words, his mind blank as he stared down at the set with his name on it. They had put so much thought into this. They really wanted him to feel involved. Like he was truly part of the pack.

“It might be easier to come with us, if you’d like.” Hyungwon entered the kitchen with a long stretch, completely unashamed as his sleep shirt practically turned into a crop top with the action. “All of my classes are small, and Jooheon’s in most of them. That way you have two of us, and don’t have to wait around for me to pick you up.” Changkyun’s bottom lip found its way between his teeth, worrying it as he thought. He finally tore his gaze away from the lunch set, since Kihyun started loading it up for him, to look up at the taller male.

“Quiet?” Hyungwon’s gaze softened as he nodded, ruffling Changkyun’s hair on his way to the table. 

“The only loud part of our classes are the instruments in the back. Honey and I are music majors, but all of our classes today are studio based, so it will be a quick rundown from the professor, then we’ll be on our own.” Thinking about it more, Changkyun found that it sounded the most enjoyable. He would be able to listen to music _and_ hang around the wolves closest to his age. Though something bothered him.

“Ears?” He whimpered out the word, pointing to the fluffy ears laying flat on his head. Kihyun cooed from beside him, but Hyungwon’s smile was still easy.

“It’s an all-wolf school. No one will judge your beta-shift. Some students actually prefer them.” Changkyun nodded, a weight lifting off of his shoulders as he turned back towards the counter. “Don’t worry about rushing, either. We have plenty of time after breakfast to get ready. We’re usually the last to leave the house.” Changkyun just nodded again as he finished scooping stir fry into the last lunch box.

“Alright, go on and sit down, sweetheart. Thank you so much for helping.” Changkyun was stunned ~~even more~~ silent as Kihyun dropped a kiss to his forehead on his way back to the stove, and Changkyun could only nod before forcing his legs to take him to the table.

“That’s super normal around here. I’m sure the hyungs will explain it once you get more comfortable, but if you ever get uncomfortable with any of the skinship please tell us. Don’t feel like you have to endure it just to make us happy.” Changkyun’s eyes went wide. Could all of these wolves read his mind already? He wasn’t actually in the pack. He didn’t have the bond, but they kept surprising him with how easily they read him.

Thankfully, Hyunwoo saved him as he strolled back into the kitchen, this time in full work-out gear. “I left out some towels for you in the downstairs bathroom in case you wanted to wash up before you head out, and your bag is in there too.” He was rushing around the kitchen, filling a to-go cup with hot coffee from the pot while Kihyun scooped him some rice and egg from the pan on the stove to put in a small container.

“Breakfast is in your lunch bag. Please remember to eat it this time. Don’t work yourself too hard between your sessions. Your protein mix is in the side pocket, and please drink lots of water.” Changkyun’s eyes went wide as Kihyun began fussing over Hyunwoo like a madman, before finishing it off with a quick peck to his lips. Had he been eating or drinking, Changkyun probably would have choked at such a blatant display of affection, but it was over so quickly with Hyunwoo grabbing his bag and running out the door that he didn’t even have time to keep it in his thoughts.

“Upstairs bathroom is free. You can go ahead, Ki. I’ll finish up here.” Minhyuk sauntered back into the kitchen moments later after Hyunwoo’s departure, a towel still draped over the top of his head, clearly having just gotten out of the shower. Kihyun gave the blonde a grateful smile, pecking him on the cheek before running out of the room. Once again, Changkyun was left blinking at the open affection, and Hyungwon chuckled next to him. 

“Like I said. Totally normal.” The pup only nodded before taking a small sip of the apple juice Hyungwon poured for him, smiling at the nostalgic taste. “Do you want to wash up before or after breakfast? Jooheon shouldn’t be too much longer.”

Changkyun worried at his bottom lip for a moment as he thought about it. Normally, he wouldn’t be given a choice. Back at the shelter he would have to fight tooth and nail to get to the kitchens just to get some scraps after his morning chores. “After.” He finally settled. He felt more content having a full belly, rather than spending an hour getting clean.

“Alright, kids. Y’all go ahead and eat up first.” Minhyuk was practically singing as he set plates down in front of Changkyun and Hyungwon before he ran back to scoop portions for the others. The pup actually had to force himself to pick up his spoon. Even when he did get a nice hot meal, he had to eat last with the younger kids. Obviously that wasn’t the case, since Hyungwon was already going to town on his food, so he made that leap. The first bite had a pleased hum escaping his throat, and Hyungwon couldn’t stop himself from ruffling the pup’s hair.

“That good?” Changkyun waited until his mouth was empty for he nodded up at the other male, a smile in his eyes. 

“Bathroom’s free whenever you want it, Changkyun.” The pup nodded up as Jooheon entered the kitchen, taking a seat across from him. Minhyuk wasted no time in handing him a full plate, and the three continued their meal.

The silence lasted until Kihyun came back into the kitchen, his hair still damp and his clothes changed. He grabbed himself a small plate, practically inhaling his food. Changkyun watched in awe as the plate was cleaned. As soon as the last grain of rice was gone Kihyun was up rushing around again. He rinsed his plate, along with the dishes he’d used to cook. Then he was double checking all of the lunches, even throwing an extra can of pop into Changkyun’s bag just because. “Five minutes, Min.” The blonde nodded to the elder wolf, quickly scooping in his last few bites of rice before he got up. The three pups remained at the table, even though Changkyun was now trying to eat just a bit faster. As the pair finished up they began running around the table. “Be good everyone. Make sure Changkyun doesn’t get too overwhelmed. If anything happens call me.” Kihyun was in mama mode as he rushed to give each pup a kiss to the temple, and Minhyuk followed closely behind.

“Try to have fun today, Changkyun. We’ll see you when we get home.” Minhyuk pressed a kiss to the top of his head before going to the other two, who got quick pecks to their lips. Changkyun looked down at his plate, trying to calm the flaring of his cheeks. While he continued to eat the pair rushed out, leaving the pups to finish up. 

As soon as Changkyun was finished he set his plate in the sink, giving it a quick rinse before heading off towards the bathroom. He wasn’t sure how much time they had, so he wanted to be quick. He raced through a shower, using a coconut scented shampoo with his name on it. His clothes were the worst part. He only had three outfits, and one was out of commission until he could wash it. So he was left with his work clothes or lounge clothes. Neither seemed like the best option, but he mixed it up a little bit. After fluffing up his hair a bit he wiggled into his black skinny jeans. There were rips from hem to hip from years of work, but Changkyun still liked the way they fit. His lounge shirt came next. It was just a simple grey tank top, but he was planning on wearing his borrowed hoodie so he didn’t think it would be a problem.

He left the hoodie off as he moved back into the kitchen. Kihyun had left him a note to wrap up his ribs, so he would need help, and there was no point in putting the hoodie on if he was going to take it right back off. He heard Jooheon suck in a breath at the sight of the pup’s exposed skin, but Hyungwon only smiled at him softly. “Help?” He asked as he held out the roll of bandage, pointing to his ribs right after. Jooheon was still eating, but Hyungwon had already cleared his plate and was more than willing to help. 

“Alright. Stand in front of me and hold your shirt up, okay?” The pup nodded as he took a step closer. He placed the hoodie on the back of Hyungwon’s chair and handed off the bandage before lifting the hem of his shirt. He knew a handful of scars would be on display to Hyungwon, but he was more worried about Jooheon’s view. He had a full on display of the thick scars covering his back. Hyungwon wasted no time in fixing him up, mindful of the bruising as he tied off the bandage and pulled Changkyun’s shirt back down. “It’s supposed to be warm today, are you sure you want to wear the hoodie? I can give you one of my shirts if you’d like.” For a moment Changkyun remained silent. Part of him thought he would look ridiculous. Hyungwon was far taller than him, and his shirts would probably look like dresses on Changkyun. Thinking it would actually be more appealing, and he’d be covered in Hyungwon’s scent, the pup nodded. The taller of the two smiled up at him before standing, ruffling his hair. “I’ll throw this in the nest while I’m upstairs. That way the pack scent is stronger for when you want it again.”

“Thank you.” Changkyun whispered the words, still not used to people caring about what he thought or wanted. 

“I’ll be right back. Honey, we need to head out by the time I come back down, okay?” Jooheon gave a muffled agreement as he tried to shove the rest of his food into his mouth.

“Coffee?” Changkyun asked quietly as he moved over to the pot. Everyone had their own specific cups, but the pup grabbed a styrofoam to-go cup, filling it up before dumping in sugar.

“Yes please. Mine is the yellow one. Wonnie will want some too. His is green.” Changkyun nodded, pulling out the cups. He filled up each one, making sure to leave some space in case the others wanted to add cream or sugar. “Hyungwon takes his like yours. I like mine black.” Once again the pup nodded, fitting the lids onto the cup before sliding them into the side pouches of the lunch boxes. He held onto his, though, taking a long sip before letting out a heavy sigh. When had been the last time he was able to get a warm cup of coffee? He couldn’t even remember at that point. He was always late after morning chores to get it while it was still fresh. This was something he could get used to.

“Here you go, Changkyunnie.” Hyungwon waited until the pup was facing him, tossing a shirt over. Changkyun caught it with a thankful nod of his head before pulling it on. His assumptions had been correct. The hem landed just above his knees, but he found he didn’t mind. It was comforting, in a way, that so much of him was hidden. “Adorable.” Hyungwon poked his cheek with a fond smile before grabbing up the lunch bags from the counter. Changkyun stood shocked for only a moment before he began rushing around with the other two. He pushed in all of the chairs, and ran behind the older wolves to turn off the lights as they made their way to the mudroom. He used the distraction of Hyungwon slipping on his shoes to grab up all of the lunch bags before he slid his feet into his own shoes, only blinking when the older wolf raised an eyebrow at him.

As soon as all three of them had their shoes they were off, and Changkyun couldn’t help but wonder if he was ready to handle this.


	4. Four

He couldn’t handle this. As soon as the trio of pups arrived on the campus Changkyun’s ears flattened to his head, and he found himself scooting closer to Hyungwon as they walked. The older wolf wrapped an arm around his shoulder with no hesitation, grounding him to prevent a panic attack. “It’s alright, pup. We’re almost to the building, I promise.” Jooheon moved behind the pair, coming up on Changkyun’s other side to loop their arms together. Even though his eyes remained on the sidewalk to hide his flush, he was grateful for the comfort the two were giving him. 

In the past, Changkyun would have to work harder than the others for something good to happen to him. No one had ever given their affection and warmth to him so freely before, but this pack was different. This pack was worried about _him_ not wanting _them_ , instead of the other way around. “We can go home right now if we need to, Kyunnie. You don’t have to push yourself. Our professor will understand if we have to miss a class.” Instantly Changkyun’s head shook. He couldn’t do that to them. Not when they were being so kind. Not when it could get them in trouble with their professor.

“I’m fine.” Even with his ears still flat against his head he tried to convince them. He even lifted his head and tried to give Hyungwon a smile. It was obviously forced, and even if the older wolf didn’t believe him, his face still softened as he stared fondly at the pup.

“Alright, but we’re worried about you, pup. Promise you’ll tell one of us if you get too uncomfortable or feel like you might have another attack?” Guilt caused Changkyun’s cheeks to flush deeper, but he nodded, holding up his pinky for good measure. Hyungwon looped his own around it, still smiling as they pushed into a building Changkyun hadn’t noticed they were approaching. 

The pup tried his best to stay out of sight, making himself small as he sank down into a seat between the other two in the lecture hall. He ruffled his hair around, trying to cover his flattened ears with it (to no avail), hoping it would help him become invisible. Thankfully, Hyungwon hadn’t lied to him. The professor addressed the class for exactly four minutes before sending them off to their studios. He stuck close to the taller wolf’s side, keeping his head down. He didn’t need anyone seeing his bruises and giving the other two a hard time about it. 

He only relaxed when Jooheon unlocked a small room in a back hallway, ushering everyone in before locking the door behind them. Changkyun wasted no time in flopping down on the couch along the back wall, letting out a heavy sigh as he did. “Hey, you did really well. I’m proud you held it together for so long.” The pup tensed as Hyungwon’s hand landed on his head, but relaxed into the touch as fingers scratched over his ears. “You get some rest if you need it. We have to process and review before we get any actual recording done.” Changkyun nodded, nuzzling his head against the hand petting him before letting his eyes close.

Changkyun hadn’t realized that he’d actually dozed off until Jooheon shook him awake. “Hey, Kyunnie.” His tone was soft as he ran a hand through Changkyun’s hair, and the pup leaned into with a pleased rumble. “Wonnie and I have to go check in for our next class. Why don’t you try and eat something? We shouldn’t be more than ten minutes, unless you want to come with us?” Changkyun paused for a moment, thinking of the rush of panic he’d felt walking the halls. Without saying a word he pointed to the lunch bags, before looking back up at Jooheon. 

“Go. I’ll be fine.” He winced as he forced the words out. Apparently, it was meant to be a bad throat day. Jooheon’s eyes softened as he scratched Changkyun’s ears, nodding before standing to his full height. 

“I’ll lock the door behind us, okay?” The pup nodded to the words, and was rewarded with a quick peck to the head before Jooheon rushed out of the room.

It took Changkyun a few moments to cool his flaming cheeks, but once he did, he snagged up his lunchbox, opening it up with misty eyes. When had been the last time someone had cared enough to pack him a lunch, let alone throw in snacks? He blinked a few times to clear his eyes before popping a piece of kimbap into his mouth. After the third, though, his stomach began to rebel, and with a heavy sigh he replaced the box into his lunch bag.

Unsure of what to do, the pup found his eyes wandering the studio, ghosting over the pieces of equipment before they landed on the drumset within the recording room. He’d only seen one up close once, at the first pack house he’d been taken to. One of the pup’s had played, and Changkyun had been enamored with the instrument. 

He tried to resist, he really did, but curiosity had always been his downfall as a young pup, and it seemed old habits died hard. After checking that the older wolves had in fact closed out of their editing programs, Changkyun slipped into the recording booth. His fingers shook slightly as he reached out to touch the instrument, afraid to even breathe wrong as his fingertips brushed against the sleek metal rim of the cymbals. He was so drawn in that he never heard the others returning until Hyungwon’s voice came through the speakers in the recording room. Changkyun startled so hard he tripped over one of the cords, tumbling onto his backside in a fit of panic. “I’m so sorry!” He rushed out the words, already feeling the grip of panic clutching his throat.

“No!” Jooheon’s voice sounded next to his ear, and Changkyun found himself smothered in the other’s grasp, a soothing hand on one of his ears. “No, Kyunnie. You’re fine. You’ve done nothing wrong. I promise. It’s okay.” He whispered the words against Changkyun’s ear, rocking the younger boy in his arms. “Just breathe with me, okay? I’m so sorry we scared you. We’re not mad, I promise.” Changkyun sucked in a harsh breath, trying his best to focus on Jooheon’s voice as Hyungwon joined them in the small space. His hands went to Changkyun’s, thumbs rubbing small circles into his palms.

“You’re okay, pup. We’ve got you.” The dual sensations from the other pups had his heart rate returning to normal, ears twitching on his head as he relaxed in Jooheon’s hold. After another breath, he gave Hyungwon’s hands a squeeze, causing the tall man to smile down at him. “There you are, pup.” He pressed a quick kiss to one of Changkyun’s ears, and the pup did his best to ignore the flush flaring to the tips of his ears.”You like the drums?” Hyungwon still spoke softly, though he was trying to push past the awkward panic with questions.

“Never played. Pup did. First pack.” His words were basically non-existent, and his flush only deepened, though this time out of frustration.

“Hey. It’s okay, pup. Just take it easy. Honey brought your notepad so you don’t have to strain yourself.” Hyungwon’s thumbs were putting more pressure into his palms, helping the pup relax again. “If you want, you can play around with them. We have to go over our composition notes, so we don’t mind.” There was no hesitation as Changkyun shook his head, another rush of panic flaring for a brief moment.

No. He didn’t think he could touch them so soon after nearly having a panic attack. Maybe one day he’d feel brave enough, but right then all he wanted was to curl back up on that couch until it was time to go back to the house. He wondered how mad Kihyun would be if he curled up in his bed for a while until he fully calmed down. “That’s fine. You must still be exhausted from being so sick. You should nap while you can. The house is a madhouse when everyone gets home.” Jooheon was still stroking one of his ears while his other hand rubbed absent patterns on Changkyun’s back. He was content, being in the arms of the older pups, and he found himself whining at just the thought of losing that comfort.

Jooheon couldn’t help but coo at the pup in his arms, shifting them slightly so Changkyun was fully in his lap. “I’m sorry, Kyunnie. This was all too overwhelming for you, and so quickly. We should have thought this through a little more, but we didn’t want you home all by yourself.” The youngest pup whimpered, burying his head into Jooheon’s neck as he tried to calm himself down.

“Should be stronger. Sorry.” He croaked out, cursing his stupid throat more than ever. 

“Stop that.” Hyungwon’s voice was slightly harsh, and Changkyun flinched, but knew the tone held no room for argument, so he focused his attention on the tall pup. “It’s okay, puppy. It’s fine to feel overwhelmed. We all get that way sometimes. It’s only natural.” Hyngwon’s voice had dropped into a softer tone, and Changkyun felt the hands soothing over his ears before Jooheon’s grip tightened, the only warning the pup got before he was lifted. 

“Come on, Kyunnie. Let’s go take a little nap and leave the work to the giant, hm?” Jooheon’s breath was tickling one of his ears, but Changkyun didn’t twitch, just snuggled even closer. He barely even registered Hyungwon’s annoyed grumbles as he was moved back to the couch in the main part of the studio. His body was already starting to feel sore, his muscles tight from the panic and his mind exhausted from the last couple of days. “When we get home we’ll get you a nice snack and get you snuggled on the couch. You can even explore the rest of the house if you want.” Jooheon’s voice was soft as he spoke, settling down so Changkyun could get comfy in his lap. With the hands in his hair and the soothing voice drifting through his ears, Changkyun snuggled down, his eyes closing as he nuzzled into the older pup’s neck.

“He really does sleep a lot.” He had no idea just how long he’d been out, but Changkyun found himself stirring to the soft hush of Hyungwon’s voice. Making sure to keep his eyes closed, the pup did a quick assessment of his surroundings. He was still on the couch, but no longer curled up against the warmth of Jooheon.

“I think it’s because of what he went through. From what I’ve gathered, he didn’t have the easiest time with the other boys. He probably didn’t have much time to sleep if they were always tormenting him, or making him do their work. This is probably a luxury he hasn’t had in a while, and his body is taking full advantage of it.” Changkyun was actually surprised at Jooheon’s reply, knowing it was pretty accurate. When he did get the opportunity to sleep, it never lasted long. One of the other boys always took the chance to crawl into his bed whenever his eyes were closed. Changkyun had made it a habit to only sleep in short bursts, mostly napping under the supervision of the volunteers and matrons. 

“I’m glad he’s out of there. He’s such a sweet kid. He deserves to be happy and safe.” Hyungwon’s voice turned thoughtful, and Changkyun felt his chest grow tight. He had overheard people talking about him before, of course, but never like that. Never with such sweet tones or kind words. 

“Me, too. It feels right, doesn’t it? Having him with us, in the house. And pack. And here.” Jooheon was rambling, and Changkyun actually found himself having to refrain from laughing at the tone of the voice. It was a strange feeling, one that he instantly tamped down. 

Feeling that he had let his sleeping charade go on long enough, Changkyun stretched, letting out a whine at the pull in his back muscles. The conversation stopped abruptly, and the squeak of an office chair could be heard before the scent of Hyungwon washed over him. “Hey there, Puppy. You okay? Sleeping there for so long couldn’t have been comfortable.” Keeping his eyes closed, Changkyun whined again, this time from the strain of sitting up. Hyungwon shifted so he was sitting next to the pup, one arm going behind him to pull him close. “It’s almost time to go home, so you’ve got to wake up just a little bit more, hm?” The pup felt a pout pull at his lips, but he quickly schooled his expression as he let his eyes blink open. It took a second for them to adjust to the lighting in the studio, but he was soon greeted by a pair of smiles. “Honey’s just finishing up with the program, and we can go home. We’ve already packed all of the bags and everything.” Sure, he felt a little bad for making the older pups do all the work, but they were right. He was glad for the sleep. 

“I’ll carry bags out.” He rasped out, rubbing at his eyes as he finally stood from the couch. He had to steady himself as a wave of diziness washed over him from standing too fast, but Hyungwon was right there with a steadying arm around the waist.

“Take it easy, puppy. You just woke up, please don’t strain yourself.” The older pup gave him a slight squeeze before moving his hands to Changkyun’s shoulders, instantly knowing where his sore spots were and just how much pressure to put on the muscles. Changkyun had to fight the urge to melt, instead standing up straighter, trying to shake the blurriness from his eyes.

“I’m okay.” He whispered the words, reaching up to pat Hyungwon’s hand before stepping away to grab up the bags. Jooheon was standing from the desk, so Changkyun scooped up the backpacks and lunch bags, gripping all of them tight so he didn’t lose anything.

“Alright, Kyunnie. Let’s go home, okay?” Jooheon spoke while ruffling his hair, and this time Changkyun didn’t hide his smile as he gave the older pups a nod. Yes. It was time to go home.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's taken me so long to update, I've given you a longer chapter! Also super fluffy moments! But be warned, while the fluff is going to continue, and eventually evolve into romance, the angst is coming! So prepare yourselves!

There had been no complaints when Changkyun shuffled into Kihyun’s room as soon as they got back to the house. He felt a bit bad for abandoning the older pups, but Kihyun’s comforting scent wrapping around him after such a stressful morning was just what he needed. He already associated the pack mother with home, which was alarming, but at least he had a focal point to calm himself down and not overthink the panic still at the back of his mind.

With no hesitation he kicked off his jeans and dove under the covers, his head barely on the pillow before his eyes were closed. He remained peaceful, for once, in dreamland until a body sliding under the covers next to him startled him awake. Instantly he was surrounded by Hyunwoo’s scent, and he shifted closer to it. “Hey, Kyun. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Changkyun shook his head, snuggling closer when the other wolf opened his arms. “The pups said you had a rough day, I wanted to check up on you.” 

Feeling his cheeks heat, he buried his face in Hyunwoo’s chest with a whine. “Slept a lot. Little panic.” He mumbled the words against the t-shirt material, and Hyunwoo’s arms tightened around him.

“Hey, it’s okay, pup. You’re okay now, right?” Changkyun nodded, and received a kiss to the top of his head. “Good. That’s what matters. You got through it quickly, that’s progress.” Changkyun tried not to beam with pride at the praise, choosing instead to nuzzle against Hyunwoo’s chest slightly. “I know you just woke up, but I’d like to ask you about something.” The pup tensed, not liking the tone of his hyung’s voice, but still nodded anyways. “Jooheon said he saw something earlier when Hyungwon was helping with your ribs. I’d like to take a look, if you’d let me.” 

Changkyun instantly shuffled away, his eyes wide with fear as he tried to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. “No. Don’t look. Dirty. Won’t want me.” His lungs heaved with effort as the words were gasped out, but he was still trying his best to calm down. Hyunwoo wouldn’t hurt him, he knew that, but would he still want him after he looked?

“No, Kyun-ah. I will always want you. You have to know that. Nothing about your past could ever make me want to give you up.” Ever so slowly, Hyunwoo was scooting across the bed, trying to reach Changkyun’s side. “I promise nothing will change, Changkyun. I just want to check. Jooheon said some of them looked infected, so I’m worried.” That made Changkyun pause. The oldest on his back were a couple weeks old, but he couldn’t remember if he’d gotten them checked in the shelter infirmary or not. All of the trips sort of blurred together. 

“Okay.” Finally, Changkyun turned his back, still trying to calm his breathing. Having his back turned to someone, an Alpha at that, was difficult, and he felt the fear creeping up until Hyunwoo released a gentle wave of Alpha pheromones through the room, trying to help calm the pup down. 

“Easy, Kyun-ah. You know I won’t hurt you.” Changkyun whimpered at the words, knowing them to be true deep in his heart. He nodded his head, shifting a bit when Hyunwoo tugged at the hem of his borrowed shirt. Changkyun was tense, but he did his best not to squirm as the tank-top was lifted as well. It was the intake of breath that had him wiggling a bit. “Changkyunnie, baby these look really bad. Honey was right, some of them look infected. Baby why didn’t you say anything?” The hurt in Hyunwoo’s voice made the pup whimper, quickly turning so he didn’t feel so exposed.

His head was tilted down, the back of his neck exposed to the Alpha in submission. “Can’t feel it. Nerves are shot.” That had happened in the second pack. They’d beaten him so bad the nerve damage was severe. He was just lucky they hadn’t paralyzed him. 

“It’s not just that, baby.” Instead of yelling, or the crack of a slap like Changkyun had been expecting, Hyunwoo’s arms came back around him, pressing the pup’s neck against his scent gland. “You should have healed by now, your throat, too. Baby I’m worried. I know I said I wouldn’t press, but-” Hyunwoo’s words were cut off as he audibly choked back a sob. Changkyun just buried further into the comfort of Hyunwoo’s scent, trying to calm himself. He hated that his hyung sounded so broken, all because of _him_. 

“Damaged goods.” He croaked into Hyunwoo’s neck, his body slowly beginning to tremble under the pressure and fear. “Made sure no one would want me.” Finally he let out his own pitiful sob, wanting nothing more than to crawl into a ditch somewhere that no one could find him and finally just disappear. 

“No matter what they did, the joke is on them. Because I will always want you. Do you hear me? You belong here with me, with us.” The Alpha pulled back slightly, his hands cupping Changkyun’s cheeks as he spoke. He was trying his best not to break in front of the pup, and Changkyun could tell, was in the exact same state. Changkyun had no reply to that, didn’t know what he could possibly say, so he nodded, and was rewarded by one of Hyunwoo’s special little smiles. The ones he used to sneak Changkyun when no one was looking. The one that made Changkyun’s chest hurt and pulse race. With a gentle press of lips to the pups forehead, Hyunwoo pulled away fully. “The pups made you your own space in the nest upstairs. I think it would do us all some good to curl up for a little bit, and Hyungwon can look at your back. He’s not as great with medical stuff as Min or Ki, but he still knows what he’s doing.”

While Changkyun wanted to protest, wanted his back to remain hidden forever so no one else would worry or cry because of him, he nodded, knowing Hyunwoo wasn’t leaving any room for argument. 

With that confirmation the Alpha stood from the bed, holding out a hand for Changkyun. With the pup’s hesitation Hyunwoo tilted his head. Changkyun watched the moment the lightbulb went off. The Alpha had looked between the pup and his discarded jeans a handful of times before smacking his own forehead. He took quick strides to the wardrobe in Kihyun’s closer, reaching into one of the bottom drawers. “Here. These are Honey’s. They should fit you.” Relief flooded the pup as he took the clothing, shimmying into them beneath the covers. While he had willingly shown his back twice, now, he couldn’t let them see his legs, his thighs. The proof of how damaged he actually was. “Come on, baby. The pups are waiting.”

Changkyun’s steps were heavy as he followed Hyunwoo up the stairs. This part of the house was new to him, and he tried to take everything in as he was led to a door all the way at the end of the top floor. At one point, it was probably a master bedroom, but had been refurnished for the Pack’s nest. 

Futon mats lined the floor, stacks of blankets and pillows neatly lining the walls. The only chaos was currently in the center of the room, where a rainbow of blankets had been laid out. The two other pups were already curled up in the center of the mess, their bodies surrounded by a thin wall of pillows. 

Changkyun hadn’t realized he’d been staring until a hand on his back pushed him forward. With shaky feet Changkyun moved, slowing when he reached the pair. Hyungwon’s sleepy eyes met his first, a smile tugging the older pup’s lips as he scooted away from Jooheon to make room. The other pup must have gotten the hint, since he also shifted, holding out a hand for Changkyun. The youngest pup took it with flushed cheeks, carefully lowering himself until he was flat on his stomach between the pups. 

“Can you take your shirts off for us, baby? Hyungwon’s going to take a look at your back, now.” Even though a spike of panic stabbed at his chest, Changkyun did as he was asked, sitting up to pull the t-shirt and tank top from his frame. Hyunwoo whimpered from somewhere behind him, while Jooheon simply held out his hand again. Changkyun took it as he laid back down, clutching Jooheon’s hand for comfort.

“It’s okay, Kyunnie. Wonnie will get you taken care of. Though the mom’s will probably want to double check everything when they get home.” Even though he nodded, Changkyun felt the tears stinging his eyes, so he clenched them shut.

“You don’t need to be scared, Changkyunnie. Min and Ki will say the same thing I did.” While Changkyun could feel Hyunwoo in front of him, he didn’t open his eyes. “You’re ours, baby. And we’re going to take care of you.” With those words, Changkyun was manually shifted slightly so his upper half was in Hyunwoo’s lap. He kept his hand clamped around Jooheon’s, though, tugging until the other pup got the hint and joined him in using the Alpha as a pillow. 

“He’s right, puppy. We already love you. You won’t get rid of us, now.” Hyungwon’s voice was close to his ear, and from the pressure on his back Changkyun guessed he was doing something to the infected claw marks. 

“Yeah, what they said.” Jooheon’s voice was the closest, since they were nearly nose to nose, and he punctuated his agreement with pressing a kiss to the tip of Changkyun’s. The youngest pup had no idea what to say, or if anything _could_ be said right then. He’d never felt so accepted, so _wanted_ by anyone, but after only a couple of days these wolves were doing their best to make him feel special. He’d wished for it from Hyunwoo, silently prayed that the Alpha would whisk him away one day, but the others? They didn’t know him. They just opened their home for him without question and brought him into the fold as if he’d been family his entire life. It was overwhelming.

“It’s okay, baby.” Hyunwoo’s voice was softer, and Changkyun felt the pads of the Alpha’s thumbs brushing under his cheeks. 

“I’m happy.” Changkyun whispered the words, sniffling a bit as he wiggled his head to nuzzle his forehead against Jooheon’s, while also snuggling into Hyunwoo’s leg. 

“We’re glad.” Hyunwoo replied, one of his hands slowly carding through Changkyun’s hair. By the pleased rumbles coming from Jooheon, Changkyun guessed the other pup was getting the same treatment. For once, Changkyun just let himself bask in it. He arched into the pets, preened at the little pecks Jooheon kept peppering on his nose and cheeks. He even pressed closer to Hyungwon when the older pup finally laid next to him.

He was safe, he was warm, he was _loved_ , and Changkyun just let himself bask in it until he drifted off to sleep again.

“Hyungwon, you’ve got to let go so Min and I can take a look.” Changkyun startled awake at Kihyun’s voice, eyes dancing frantically to find the source of the threat. “Hey, hey. Easy, Sweetheart, it’s just us.” As Kihyun’s scent rushed over him, Changkyun felt himself relaxing back into Jooheon’s hold. Sometime during their nap Hyunwoo had slipped away, leaving Changkyun to pillow his head on Jooheon’s chest while Hyungwon wrapped around him like a koala from behind. “I’ve got to take another look at your back, sweetheart.” Knowing he couldn’t argue, everyone else had already seen, Changkyun peeled himself away from the other pups.

He was a little wobbly on his feet, but Minhyuk’s arm around his waist steadied him. “We set up some pillows for you over here so you can be comfortable while we work.” Changkyun nodded as Minhyuk led him to the bed of pillows, wasting no time in flopping down. There were dual pained whimpers as his back was put on full display, but the pair got right to work. Changkyun had no idea what the two older wolves were doing, but Kihyun kept making concerned noises while Minhyuk whispered comforting words to him. 

“Hey.” Hyunwoo’s voice was quiet in the dimly lit nest, careful to not wake the other pups as he joined the two wolves playing nurse.

“It’s bad, hyung. Really bad. We found wolfsbane pressed into the wounds, under the healed skin. It’s no wonder they weren’t healing.” Changkyun tensed at that. Had they really gone to all that trouble just to make sure he got sent back? Of course they had. Changkyun was their favorite toy. They liked that he just laid there and took it. “We got out the pieces we could see.”

“I should’ve fucking been there.” The harsh turn of Hyunwoo’s voice had Changkyun flinching, but Minhyuk was right there with a hand in his hair to calm the pup down. “I never should have left him, Ki.” From the tone of Hyunwoo’s voice, he didn’t know that Changkyun was actually awake, and it broke the pup’s heart. He didn’t blame Hyunwoo. He couldn’t. There was no way the Alpha could have known that terrible things would happen to Changkyun.

“Hey. Enough of that. It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have taken him, you were too young, and Changkyun knows that. You know he doesn’t blame you, so you shouldn’t blame yourself. You should be proud. You built this. You got job after job until you opened the gym, and you saved until you made sure you had enough to give him the best life possible. We all love you, so very much, and we’re going to love him just as much. So please, please don’t blame yourself for things out of your control.” Kihyun’s words had Changkyun’s eyes watering again, and he subtly buried his head into the pillow of his arms. Minhyuk caught the action, feigning moving to get comfortable as he wrapped himself firmly around the pup.

Changkyun didn’t hesitate to scoot into the comforting warmth while he tried his best to keep his tears silent. This was a private moment, and he felt dirty for being awake to hear it, like he’d done something wrong.

Only when he heard two pairs of feet retreating, and the door to the nest shutting, did he finally fully turn in Minhyuk’s hold, taking in a shaky breath. “It’s okay, Kyun. Let it out. You don’t have to hide, here.” The sob he let out alerted the other pups in the room, who wasted no time shifting to surround him, smothering Changkyun with their comforting scents. 

This time, when Changkyun drifted to sleep, it was with a weight lifted from his shoulders, and his heart lighter than it had been in years. He knew these wolves would take care of him, would love him no matter what.


End file.
